


Сумерки, и чтоб их

by P20Bh



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P20Bh/pseuds/P20Bh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарли и заброшенный дом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сумерки, и чтоб их

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twilight Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323461) by [toesohnoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes). 



Чарли взглянул на дом. В дневном свете тот выглядит абсолютно заброшенным - никому в здравом уме не пришло бы в голову зайти внутрь. И уж тем более никто не может жить в этих богом забытых развалинах.  
Хотя в какой-то степени так оно и есть. Ведь "жить" не совсем то слово, которое можно употребить в отношении Джерри.  
Чарли стал подниматься по заросшей тропинке, мимо покосившихся ворот, прямиком ко входной двери. Ощущение, что с домом что-то не так, пробирало до костей. Словно нечто опасное двигалось и пускало корни внутри. Глядя на угрожающе нависшую над ним громаду дома, Чарли пожалел, что рядом нет Питера, готового прикрыть спину.  
Теперь он сам по себе, и остается только надеяться, что у него хватит сил сделать это. Однажды он уже убил Джерри, тот вернулся только благодаря оккультному заклинанию. И отблагодарил заклинателей, выпив их досуха, даже в новостях осветили.  
Главный вход оказался не заперт, дверные петли взвизгнули, когда Чарли входил. Воздух внутри настолько затхлый, что впору захлебнуться. Чарли сглотнул и включил фонарик: из-за тяжелых штор свет еле пробивается внутрь.  
Он молчит, хоть и ненавидит тишину, не спрашивает, есть ли кто внутри - боится, что ему ответят.  
В свете фонарика плавно оседает пыль, пока он осматривает дом комната за комнатой. Дом скрипит и проседает вокруг него; каждый звук словно взрыв в тишине. Чарли сглотнул и облизнул пересохшие губы - кажется, это очередной тупик.  
В этот момент на его плечо опустилась ладонь.  
\- Кого-то ищешь? - свет фонарика выхватывает ухмылку Джерри. Чарли дернулся, пытаясь поднять оружие, сердце бешено колотится, но прежде чем он успевает что-то сделать, его запястья оказываются в нечеловечески сильном захвате. - Скучал? Я польщен твоим стремлением разыскать меня, несмотря ни на что.  
\- Дай, думаю, загляну и убью, - прошипел Чарли. - Снова.  
\- Чести ради, в прошлый раз ты не особо преуспел, - пожал плечами Джерри.  
\- Не моя вина, что даже у вампиров есть свои полоумные фанаты, - Чарли вывернул запястья, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться. Он дергается, пытаясь пнуть Джерри по голени, но под издевательский смешок задевает лишь воздух. - Чертовы Сумерки!  
\- В любом случае, я рад вернуться, - акульи клыки Джерри словно светятся в тусклом свете. - Как тебе мой новый дом? Конечно, требует небольшого ремонта, но, думаю, нам все же придется здесь задержаться.   
Удар по затылку не оставляет Чарли шансов поспорить.

**Author's Note:**

> Трудами переводчика в тексте постоянно скачут прошедшее и настоящее время. Это ненормально, и для русского текста уместнее писать в прошедшем времени, но во многих моментах мне не хотелось терять острое ощущение оригинала, что действие происходит "здесь и сейчас".


End file.
